


Yours Forever When

by TheWentworthWordsmith



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Love Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 11:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13410204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWentworthWordsmith/pseuds/TheWentworthWordsmith
Summary: Awww, Joan's written Vera a poem.





	Yours Forever When

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing Chapter Two of 'From Russia With Love' and the Governor's love is brutal, it left me feeling most uncomfortable late last night so I wrote this as a kind of emotional offset!

                                                                                                                               

                                                                                                          **Yours Forever When**

                     

 

                                                                     Vera, most beloved. Beyond this earthly cell there is a garden. I will meet you there, take your hand

                                                                     and we'll talk of precious things.

 

 

 

 

When there's no-one left to turn to,

when your words fall on deaf ears.

When there's no sense to the story,

when your speech becomes your fears.

 

When our conversation's over,

when the silence stays behind.

When the quiet becomes deafening,

when the love no longer kind.

 

When arms no longer hold you,

when my violence lets you down.

When the time for words is over,

when you cannot bear your crown.

 

When the years become a sentence,

when the punishment a crime.

When the space is but a prison,

when you cannot do your time.

 

When the music's finished playing,

when you cease to feel a thing.

When the curtain is for closing,

when there's not, a note left, to sing.

 

 

 


End file.
